The Waif Child
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Gozaburo Kaiba brought her to entertain him along with Seto. But has the two children get older the more obessed with her Seto becomes nad the more she becomes a pawn in the game between them, THE END
1. Chapter 1

The Waif Child  
Author's Notes: This is a VERY, VERY DARK A/U. Pernia is a waif child, one who is sold to rich men and women to provide "entertainment". She is brought by Gozaburo Kaiba at the age of nine; after he adopts Mokuba and Seto. The older the two children get the more obsessed Seto becomes with the little waif girl; giving Gozaburo the perfect chance to use that to his advantage.  
Warnings: two children together, Gozaburo's pedophilic tendencies, graphic sex, who knows what else. 

I could start this story off 'once upon a time' but this story is hardly the traditional fairy tale; in fact this might not even be considered a fairy tale at all. While there is a damsel in distress her mythical beast is no monster but a human that owns her body and soul. The cell she is locked in is not a small, cold room in a tall and lonely tower; but a grand bedroom in a grand mansion. The hero in this tale is not a knight of yore living up to the code of chivalry; he is a hero with a cold heart and his own code of honor that no one can understand. The damsel of the story is not a pure untouched maiden, she is a waif.

A waif is male or female between the ages of five and thirty-nine. When they reach the age of five they are implanted with a device that allows them to quickly learn singing, dancing, and all the arts of sex along with many other things. Then while their mind was being programmed with such things their reproductive organs would be removed from their bodies and their stomachs would be shrunk to keep them slim; a mark would be branded onto their wrist marking them has what their social status was. Rich men and women would then buy them for reasons of entertainment. 

The waifs belong to one of the lowest classes of a secret underground society that is only known to the rich of the world. The waifs are a step above paras, those destined to be waifs after their fifth birthday. The waifs are a step below the middle class of this society, made up of the wives and daughters of the upper class. It is the upper class, ten elders and their sons, that has control over everyone; but most importantly they had control over the waifs. They owned the waifs from the day they turned five to the day they are either brought or turn forty after which they are killed.

"Behave or I will sell you off has a waif."

Those words are spoken by mothers to their disobedient children; much like the Christians would use Satan and demons and cannibalistic old women to keep them in line. Of course, to the mothers that use the waif scare tactic it is just that a scare tactic; these women do not believe they are real. Of course, this is not a scare tactic they do not believe in waifs; but to the waifs and the elite of the real world that buy them they are real, very real indeed. 

The brown haired, blue eyes little girl had never been brought by anyone since the day she had turned of age to be a waif. That had been around four years ago and the owner was coming close to killing her since she was not bringing any money in. But he decided to wait another year almost has if someone was waiting for the right time to buy her. So the year was almost up and finally someone had decided they might be interested in buying her. 

Pernia sat in a large, over-stuffed ice blue chair. She wore a puffy dress made out of light blue silk with white lace around the collar, the cuffs of her puffed up short sleeves, and the bottoms of her dress; a long, wide ice blue ribbon tied around her waist and matching slimmer shorter ones held her long curled brown hair in two high ponytails. White lace gloves adorned her hands and her small dainty feet had white lace socks and shiny white shoes with straps and tiny pearls. She stared in front of her without any emotion on her face or in her eyes has she waited for the man that was going to buy her appear with the owner.

Gozaburo Kaiba laughed has he and the owner of the Waif Brothel walked down the long corridor together. The elaborate doors were closed and from behind some of them their eyes were assaulted by the sounds of rich men and women taking advantage of the fine Waifs the brothel had to offer. The owner had promised to bring Gozaburo an untouched girl child for him to bring home. Smirking the owner of Kaiba Corps resisted the urge to rub his hands together in delight wondering how much fun she would be to play with along with his son. The two men stopped at an elaborate door of sky blue with white fluffy clouds painted on it and gold hinges and doorknobs.

"We are here sir," said the man pushing the door open. Gozaburo stepped into the room and was followed by the male who shut the door behind them for privacy. "Does she meet with your approval?" asked the male, his voice dripping with greed.

"More then you could ever possibly imagine," chuckled Gozaburo clapping his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I will be willing to pay more then what I offered on the phone for this little beauty."

"Good," smirked the man. "Shall we go to the office and work out the details?" asked the man leading Gozaburo out of the room and into the hall.

"Tell me," said Gozaburo has the door slammed shut. "Has she had everything done?"

"Of course sir," said the male. "You don't have to worry about getting the girl pregnant or worry about menstrual periods."

"Good," smiled Gozaburo. "Good."

Later that Day

"Seto!" Shouted Gozaburo. "Get down here I want you to meet someone!"

A ten year old Seto walked into the room and stood before his adopted father. "Yes, father?" he asked.

"I want you to meet Pernia," said Gozaburo stepping aside and pushing the little girl forward. "She is going to be staying with us for awhile, a very long while." Finished Gozaburo smirking and trailing lustful eyes over the two children. 

Seto stared at the brown haired girl with light blue eyes. Her eyes seemed vacant like the eyes of a doll or statue. She looked rather sweet in the light blue dress with lace. He felt his mouth go dry has he stared into her vacant eyes and saw her lips turn into an empty smile.

"Hello," said Pernia, curtseying. 

"Hello," said Seto bowing.


	2. Chapter 2

The Waif Child 2

Author's Notes: This is a VERY, VERY DARK A/U. Pernia is a waif child, one who is sold to rich men and women to provide "entertainment". She is brought by Gozaburo Kaiba at the age of nine; after he adopts Mokuba and Seto. The older the two children get the more obsessed Seto becomes with the little waif girl; giving Gozaburo the perfect chance to use that to his advantage.

Warnings: two children together, Gozaburo's pedophilic tendencies, graphic sex, who knows what else.

The entire household was bursting with the news that Gozaburo Kaiba had recently purchased a waif child. The maids behind their kind smiles and warm eyes would look at the girl's back with something akin to pity; but behind the pity was something else, relief that it wasn't them that shared Gozaburo's bed. The butlers stared down at the girl and seemed to have this paternal look; but knew that if they wanted to keep their jobs they had to remain silent.

So, the servants remained silent and watched the little girl become more and more doll like and used. Her eyes seemed less and less human and more empty has the days wore on. They pitied her, this waif child, who despite her luxuries had no one to look too for womanly advice or to show her how it felt to be protected by a father. While she was protected it was not the sort of protection that society would consider valid. After all her payment for protection was to sleep with the master of the house nad his oldest adopted son.

Pernia sighed, and sat at the small white table that the maid had placed her dinner on. She was forbidden to eat with the family; because Gozaburo was worried about what sort of publicity that would bring. So he never let the girl out of her room; except when she was coming to entertain him and Seto. She was lonely because no one would talk to her; it was an unspoken taboo among the servants of the house. Not to speak to the waif child; almost has if speaking to her would bring the same fate upon them. 

She had seen the looks of pity, underneath the professional distance, and underneath the pity, she had seen the disgust. Disgust, for who she was and what she did; some of the things HE forced her to do to HIM and that boy made her cringe on the inside while doing it and then, when she was alone at night curl up into a ball and cry softly. She was felt ill whenever the older male touched her. But he was her master and there was nothing she could do about it. At least not until he was dead and she was released from this hell hole and sent to another master.

Elsewhere

Seto Kaiba stood in his father's bedroom waiting for the Waif Child to make her appearance. He never knew her name because they never spent enough time together alone for him to ask; hell they never spent anytime alone together period. The door opened and the girl walked in wearing a short light blue sun dress; she stood before him and his father and waited for instructions. 

"Seto lead her over to the bed," commanded Gozaburo taking a seat in a leather chair at the foot of the bed so he could watch. 

Without a word Seto took her wrist and brought her over to the bed where the two of them sat down on it. For no reason that Pernia could place she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes; and for an instant, just an instant Gozaburo's eyes flashed with jealousy. 

"Seto," said Gozaburo slowly. "I want you to kiss Miss. Pernia by sticking her tongue in her mouth." 

Seto stared nervously at the young woman beside him; and while he had known what his step father's orders would he still had yet to get used to the strangeness of them. But he did has the older Kaiba ordered and pressed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He flushed in embarrassment when he felt her hand resting in between his thighs, caressing him causing him to moan and his penis to harden. He stared at his father between their faces and closed his eyes quickly not wanting to see his father's glazed eyes watching them. 

Pernia slide her hand up to the hemline of his pants and pushed inside. "Now Seto," said Gozaburo. "Push her down onto the bed and get on top of her." 

Biting her lower lip aggressively Seto pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her staring down at her. Her light blue eyes staring back at him without emotion and they seemed to be somewhere else instead of in the room with him and his father. 

"Remove her clothing slowly," said Gozaburo getting to his feet and moving to the side of the room to see them better. 

Seto kissed her forehead in a poor attempt to sooth her and slowly began to pull her sundress off her shoulders. For a brief instant their eyes meet and Seto could have sworn he saw sadness and fear in her eyes before it was covered up in a doll like glaze. 

"Seto," said Gozaburo, when the younger Kaiba had gotten her sundress to her small waist. "Kiss her body, slowly."

Seto swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his mouth to her flat chest and began to kiss her tenderly while stroking his hair. Pernia closed her eyes and hissed when he gently nipped her skin. She giggled slightly when he nibbled the stomach around her skin. Seto grinned and licked her stomach licking up to her ear. He captured her lips and pushed the rest of the sundress off of her body and tossed it to the side. They kissed again before Gozaburo interrupted them.

"Now son roll over with our friend so that she can undress you."

Seto rolled over on the bed so that Pernia was resting on top of him. Pernia pulled his shirt out of his pants and undid them. Her nimble hands undid the buttons and she ran her hands over his chest. She kissed the side of his lips and slowly pushed his pants down to his ankles so he could kick them off. After kissing again they separated and sat side by side waiting for Gozaburo to give his next order.

"Now Pernia," said Gozaburo, "This is what I want you to do."

Deleted Scene

It was midnight when Seto and Pernia finally were dismissed by the older Kaiba. They slipped silently back into their clothes and out of the room. Walking down the silent hall that was only illuminated by the silvery rays of the moon.

"What is your name?" asked Seto at her door. "What is your real name?"

"Pernia, Young Master Kaiba," said Pernia disappearing into the room.

Author's Notes: The unedited version will be avaible at Shadedpathways, Mediaminer, and Adultfanfiction later on.


	3. Chapter 3

The Waif Child 3  
Author's Notes: This is a VERY, VERY DARK A/U. Pernia is a waif child, one who is sold to rich men and women to provide "entertainment". She is brought by Gozaburo Kaiba at the age of nine; after he adopts Mokuba and Seto. The older the two children get the more obsessed Seto becomes with the little waif girl; giving Gozaburo the perfect chance to use that to his advantage. 

Pernia slowly slipped from the satin sheets and deprived herself from the warmth of the man that owned it. She turned around to face him her long brown hair covering her breasts while her pale skin glistened in the moonlight making her bruises stand out and seem like delicate butterflies. She then turned her back on him and walked out of the room not bothering to pick up her clothes knowing they would be burned anyways; seeing how Master Kaiba did not like seeing her in the same outfit twice. At least he hadn't come across one he liked. 

She walked down the halls passing through the moonbeams only to stop when she saw a tall masculine shape leaning against one of the window frames watching her. The closer she got the more defined he became until she recognized it to be the form of the thirteen year old Seto Kaiba. She stopped before the young Kaiba male and watched his cold blue eyes rack up and down her body not bothering to hide her immodesty from his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and nothing else. His brown hair, which she found very attractive, was slightly mussed and his pale skin seemed to glow like hers did in the moonlight.

"Young Master Kaiba," she said in greeting, her voice soft and caressing his senses like silk.

"Waif," he said coolly. "Have you enjoyed your time with my stepfather?"

Pernia turned away from the future heir and walked towards the window resting her palm on the cool pane. "Do you hate me?" she asked softly. 

"Yes," said Seto, coming up to stand behind her and place his hand over her own and his chest pressing against her back. "I hate you with every fiber of my being." He trailed the tip of his nose down her neck while his free hand trailed up her side and cupped her small breast. "Do you hate me?"

"No," said Pernia tilting her head back.

"Do you love me?" his hand trailing down her stomach to in between her legs.

"No," said Pernia closing her eyes.

"Do you love my stepfather?"

"No."

"Good," said Seto, licking at her neck trailing it up to her ear where he bit her hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to leave a mark. "Has long has you do not love my stepfather I do not have to kill you."

Pernia remained silent and leaned back against the young teen that had his hand in between her folds, causing jolts of pleasure to run up and down her spine. 

"What do you think you are doing boy?" came Gozaburo's cold voice from behind them. 

Seto and Pernia's heads snapped around and slowly Seto removed his hands and body from the girl. Pernia and Seto stood side by side watching the older male.

"Go wait in my room," he snapped at Pernia. "She is not yours yet boy," snarled Gozaburo once Pernia had disappeared into the shadows. "She will not be yours until I decide to give her to you or I die and neither of them will be happening anytime soon."

"Let the games begin," hissed Seto before slipping back into the shadows towards his room.

A month later

Seto was seating down at a chair in the study reading when he heard soft footsteps in the hall, coming towards him. He glanced up from the book and watched the young girl come towards him. Gozaburo had finally chosen an outfit he liked to see her wearing, the school uniform of the girls. He snorted when she knelt between his legs and placed her hands on his thighs. She ran them up and down tightening and relaxing her grip every now and then; keeping her eyes trained on his for a reaction. 

He gave her none. 

She moved upwards and pressed her lips against his slowly giving him kisses until he responded; when he finally did she was not prepared for the dark passion he threw at her. His tongue sought to dominate her and drink of her very being. His hands slide down her sides and cupped her rare bringing her up to straddle his lap. He tilted his head back and she cupped his cheeks and continued kissing him her tongue going deeper down his mouth. 

Seto ran his hands down the back of her thighs and then back up them under her skirt; while her hands focused on getting the uniform shirt open to show off her naked chest. His one hand pushed aside her panties aside and slipped a finger inside her while she jerked back and gasped in pleasure. 

"What does my father want Waif?" he asked. Pernia answered with a strangled moan as he continued to move his fingers around inside of her. "Well?"

"Your corporation," she gasped thrusting her hips slightly. 

"And what did he want you to do to me in order to gain it? Fuck me?"

"No," whispered Pernia, sliding her own finger down to join his inside of her. 

"What then?" asked Seto being thoroughly turned on has he watched her trail her glistening finger up her body and into her mouth. "Does he want you to blow me?"

Pernia stopped sucking and trailed her finger down her body to her chest which she circled one of her nipples, before offering it to him. An offer he gladly accepted has he latched onto it and started sucking on it like a starving infant would suck on his mother's breasts for milk. His one hand held her chest to his face while his other groped long the table beside them for his pen. When he found the object of his search he grabbed the cap and then shoved the entire thing inside Pernia. She shrieked in pleasure and started thrusting her hips in time with the pencil.

"You never answered my question woman," he scowled stopping his thrusting and sucking. "Does he want you to go down on me."

"Yes," whispered Pernia breathing heavily. "He does."

"Well then Waif," growled Seto, grabbing her hair and forcing her onto her knees between his legs again while he lapped at his pencil. "I suggest you start sucking."

Several months later

Seto grunted in annoyance at having been summoned by his stepfather to the older Kaiba's room and he wondered what the old man wanted with him. 

"What?" he asked in annoyance stepping into the darkened room and shutting the door. 

His cold blue eyes narrowed taking in Waif has she was prostrated onto the bed her face turned to watch Seto and her blue skirt flipped up to show her nude ass. He licked his lips in appraisal and his blue eyes glazed over in lust. 

"I want you to watch and learn boy," said Gozaburo his pants hanging loosely from around his waist. 

Sometime later

Seto, now fifteen, lay down in bed his hands behind his head, his cold blue eyes trained on the velvet dark blue canopy. His eyes shifted towards the door has it opened and the waif girl stepped across the threshold shutting it behind her and leaning against it. The teenaged male snorted in distaste at the attire his adopted father insisted on keeping her and trained his eyes back onto the canopy. The light blue skirt was revealed her long creamy legs that seemed even longer thanks to the long white socks and the white blouse and pink jacket clung to her curves like a second skin while the blue bow rested gently against her breasts. A heavy silence filled the air before he final broke it by asking the question that had been tingling in the back of his mind since she entered the room.

"What do you want Waif?"

"Master Kaiba sent me," she said softly, pushing off the door and making her way silently across the room to the young male. "To entertain you on your birthday."

Gozaburo watched in interest from his room has the two teenagers went at it; although he couldn't hear what they were saying he could tell by the look on the girl's face that she was enjoying her time with Seto more then she had ever enjoyed her time in his bed. 

"Fucking whores," he growled. 

The game for dominance had just begun.

Author's Notes: For the Unedited version go here  
http:adultfan. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Waif Child 4  
Author's Notes: This is a VERY, VERY DARK A/U. Pernia is a waif child, one who is sold to rich men and women to provide "entertainment". She is brought by Gozaburo Kaiba at the age of nine; after he adopts Mokuba and Seto. The older the two children get the more obsessed Seto becomes with the little waif girl; giving Gozaburo the perfect chance to use that to his advantage.  
The lullaby in this chapter is "Washu's Lullaby" and owned by Yuko Koboyashi (Japanese)/Scottie Haskell (English)

Seto watched the limo leave the drive and turned his attention to the young female in his bed on her stomach with her hands secured to the bed posts above her head, with silk rope. His step-father had gone to a social function with the daughter of one of his rich business associates releasing Pernia from her nightly duty to entertain him, which was why she was in Seto's bed tonight. Her light blue eyes stared back at him calmly like the lovely China Doll that she was. He sat down by her side and ran the tips of his fingers along her jaw line.

"He's gone," muttered Seto, running his hands through her hair. "Should we continue where we left off?"

"Whatever pleases you young Master Seto," whispered Pernia.

Seto smirked and released her from her holdings watching her sit up on her feet. He reached for her and pulled her onto his lap laying her head against his shoulder. It would have seemed like a romantic scene save for the fact that she had scars all along her back. His hands threaded into her hair and he kissed her neck trailing his lips down her throat caressing the veins within; his lips moved up to her ear where he whispered questions on history and math. 

He wanted the woman to have some intelligence so that they could carry on a decent conversation; besides Gozaburo wanted her to be stupid and Seto rebelled against anything his father wanted. So for the past few months he had been teaching her various subjects and was impressed by how hard she had been working to retain the information, proving that she had no intention of being just some dumb whore. 

He traced her cheekbones with the tips of his fingers then twisting his body pressed her deep into the mattress pressing his lips against hers creating a wave of heat throughout both their bodies, causing that night's lesson to be forgotten between heated bodies beneath cool satin sheets. They continued to kiss allowing their hands to wander over each other's bodies. Seto closed his eyes and groaned into her neck wrapping her legs around his waist and shoved inside of her, ignoring her hiss of pain laced with pleasure. 

His hips undulated against her hips and he groaned feeling her muscles convulse around him. He lay collapsed against her feeling the final waves of the orgasm pass over their bodies the two of them breathing heavily against each other's necks. Seto drew back and stared into her eyes taking in the half lidded desire and sleep that rested within her eyes. He drew back from her body and rolled over onto his side sitting up in the bed and looking at the clock, its digital red numbers reading six o'clock at night. 

He turned his attention back to her and frowned watching her sit up and look at him, her chest uncovered rising and falling with every breath she took. An idea came to his mind then and he smirked knowing Gozaburo would be furious with him for even considering it and that made him even more intrigued by the idea. 

"Are you hungry Waif?" asked Seto, casual while pulling his pants back on.

"Why do you ask young Master Seto?" questioned Pernia, her voice soft and careful.

"I am thinking about taking you and Mokuba out," he replied, slipping into his shirt.

"Wouldn't that reflect badly on your step-father's company?" asked Pernia, curiously before turning her attention to examine the brand on her wrist. "After all your father does own me."

Seto frowned and stared at the brand knowing she was right; then he smirked and strolled over to her closet examining her clothing before tossing a long sleeveless Chinese gown with high slits to her. 

"That will hide the brand," he stated, taking a seat and watching her stand up and pull her underwear back on before slipping into the dress.

"Well?" she asked, looking at him for a sign of approval.

Seto said nothing just sat back and Pernia knew he approved. 

Later

Mokuba watched his brother and the girl that lived in the mansion, but was rarely seen, seating across from him. There was a tension between them that Mokuba couldn't place; but he liked the girl and he remembered when one stormy night when his older brother and Gozaburo were at a dinner and he couldn't sleep he went to the girl's room. 

Flashback  
He ran down the hall and rapped on the girl's room clutching his blanket and teddy bear against him while he bounced nervously on the balls of his feet. The door opened and Mokuba hurried inside has the loud thunder shook the sky. The girl shut the door and turned her attention to the little boy and crouched down so that she was staring him in the eye. 

"What is wrong young Master Mokuba?" she asked. 

The lights flickered when lighting flashed through the sky and thunder rang throughout the house. He sniffled slightly and clung to the girl tightly she wrapped her arms around him and carried him back to his room tucking him in the bed. He watched her wide eyed while the female went around closing the blinds shutting out the lighting from the room and returned to the bedside. 

"April roses, tiny sparrows," she sang softly to him. "Cornets bright and new. All belong together/With the myst'ry that is you/When I see your little face/I hear a song from long ago/I think you know/The many secrets I've forgotten." She smiled softly and watched his eyes slowly grow heavier. "Generations through the ages/Joined as one somehow/Leading to the miracle/That I am holding now/From the sky and from the sea/Upon a breeze you came to me/You seem to see/A greater universe than I do."

Mokuba yawned and tried to stay awake to listen to the rest of the song but found himself slowly slipping into the land of dreams.

"Sleep my baby, sleep my baby," her voice was getting softer and softer has Mokuba finally succumbed to sleep. "Dream of somewhere far away/Do you remember still/How I hope you always will/Keep the mem'ry of the day/The world was born.

"When you wake up I'll be waiting/Eager for your smile/You've had quite a journey, Darling/You should rest a while/When you cry we still rejoice/To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true/My sweet Washu/Please understand how much we love you."

She pulled the blanket higher up on his small body so that he would remain warm through the night and tucked the stuffed bear under his arm. "Sleep my baby, sleep my baby/Later on perhaps you'll tell/The wondrous things you've seen/More miraculous than dreams/Tell me all about the day/The world was born."

She silently stood up and closed the curtains around the bed, still singing. "Sleep my baby, sleep my baby/Dream of somewhere far away/Do you remember still." She moved about the room putting the toys and stuffed animals back where they belonged on the shelves. "How I hope you always will/Keep the mem'ry of the day/The world was born." Whispering the last of the song she closed the bedroom door.

End of Flashback

Mokuba got up from his seat and climbed into the woman's lap and rested his head against her chest. The limo pulled up to the restaurant and Seto waited for the driver to open the door before stepping out and picking up Mokuba and placing him on the ground fixing the boy's bow tie while the driver helped Pernia out. Seto then turned to Pernia and offered her his arm Pernia accepted has would be proper and walked into the restaurant with Mokuba holding Seto's hand.

The next day Gozaburo was watching the news while he got ready for work when he was barely paying attention until Cho Keiko, the stations gossip anchor, and announced that the future Master of the Kaiba Empire had found himself a future mistress. He turned his attention to the television screen and narrowed his eyes. There was the Waif and his two adopted sons; the former was wearing a wide delicate silver bracelet to cover the brand on her wrist and the three of them looked like the happy little family.

The boy had nearly risked the embarrassment of the entire company. The scandal could have destroyed the company. It was high time he, Gozaburo master of the Kaiba Empire, brought an end to this little game of theirs. The girl still belonged to him and it was time they both realized it.

Author's Notes: I know not exactly lemony in content but I thought it might add something to the story to have interaction between Seto, Pernia, and Mokuba.


	5. Chapter 5

The Waif Child 5  
Author's Notes: This is a VERY, VERY DARK A/U. Pernia is a waif child, one who is sold to rich men and women to provide "entertainment". She is brought by Gozaburo Kaiba at the age of nine; after he adopts Mokuba and Seto. The older the two children get the more obsessed Seto becomes with the little waif girl; giving Gozaburo the perfect chance to use that to his advantage. 

Seto didn't bother looking up from pulling on the blue regulation jacket of his uniform when Gozaburo stormed into the bedroom. The youth continued to ignore the older male letting his annoyance build up; letting him be the first one to speak on whatever was going through his mind that day.

He didn't have to wait long.

"You insolent little bastard," he hissed, causing the younger male to turn around. "Do you have any idea how bad your little dinner date could have looked for the company!" He roared backhanding Seto into the bed post. "Or were you too intent on wanting to show off for her so you can screw her more?"

"I don't have to show off for her to get her into my bed," smirked Seto. "She enjoys me body more then she could ever enjoy yours."

Gozaburo snarled and reached forward to smack him when his cell phone went off. "What!" he snarled into the phone. "Fine, I'll be there. The shit for brains have screwed something up," he said, hanging up the phone and turning to leave the room. "When this day is over we are going to have a long talk."

"Don't count on it," smirked Seto, whipping the blood away as the door closed. He left the room and was off to the office giving his adoptive father a head start. He had no intention of going into school today he wanted to end this little game he had going with the old bastard. Besides, he now owned more then half the company's stock.

Seto wasn't surprised that his step-father hadn't noticed that the majority of the company's stock no longer belonged to him. Gozaburo evidently didn't believe that he, Seto, was smart enough to be able to take over the company bit by bit instead of all at once. Gozaburo didn't believe Seto had the brains and the nerves to betray him. The old man was foolish to underestimate Seto's hatred for him. The old man also didn't know how much control he had over the waif girl, Pernia.

Pernia was loyal to him alone; he gave her the one thing Gozaburo would never give her. He had given her a mind; although he; much like Gozaburo, would never give her, her freedom; she belonged to him. He would train her to fight and to think; but he would never let her go. Seto climbed into his private limo and told his personal driver to take him to his father's company.

Today he and the Big Five were going to kick Gozaburo from the company and then he, Seto Kaiba, would finally be the Master of the Kaiba Empire. He wouldn't have to share the waif girl with the older male anymore; which aside from him making more money and not having to see his creations turned into machines of war was the sweet smell of victory. He would turn Kaiba Corporation into a gaming company and make millions.

Today the curtain would close on this act only to reopen again on a newer brighter act for him, the company, his brother, and his waif.

Pernia watched the limos leave the mansion and sighed slowly under her breath. She wondered when she would be punished by the older Kaiba for leaving the mansion. She was never supposed to set foot out of the mansion grounds; she couldn't even leave the mansion itself. It was depressing in a way; yet still she had it better then most waifs did. She was feed regularly, she was healthy, and now thanks to the Young Master Kaiba could read books she had hidden in her room to amuse herself.

She collapsed onto the bed and wrapped the sheet around her body, toga style, leaning against the wall she frowned. Things had definitely gotten interesting every since the young master Kaiba had gotten hormones. Hardly a night went by that she wasn't called on by one of the males. She frowned and examined the mark on her wrist marking her has a waif.

She knew that no matter who won this war she would never be freed from the Kaiba family, unless she killed them. That thought made her skin crawl. She had no intention of murdering anyone, besides she hadn't been ordered to kill anyone by either Kaiba.

She rolled over onto her stomach and peered beneath her bed pulling up one of the floor boards and pulling out one of her favorite books, A Tell- Tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe. For some reason the morbid tale and slight sense of dark justice and vengeance appealed to her. She couldn't explain why; but Seto had read the tale to her one Halloween night and she had fallen in love with it.

She remembered that night well, and smiled softly at the memory.

Flashback

"No doubt I now grew very pale," recited Seto, the book opened in his hand and Pernia resting on his chest, listening with rapt attention. "--But I talked more fluently, and with a heightened voice. Yet the sound increased --and what could I do? It was a low, dull, quick sound --much such a sound as a watch makes when enveloped in cotton. I gasped for breath --and yet the officers heard it not. I talked more quickly --more vehemently; but the noise steadily increased. I arose and argued about trifles, in a high key and with violent gesticulations; but the noise steadily increased. Why would they not be gone? I paced the floor to and fro with heavy strides, as if excited to fury by the observations of the men --but the noise steadily increased. Oh God! what could I do? I foamed --I raved --I swore! I swung the chair upon which I had been sitting, and grated it upon the boards, but the noise arose over all and continually increased. It grew louder --louder --louder! And still the men chatted pleasantly, and smiled. Was it possible they heard not? Almighty God! --no, no! They heard! --they suspected! --they knew! --they were making a mockery of my horror!-this I thought, and this I think. But anything was better than this agony! Anything was more tolerable than this derision! I could bear those hypocritical smiles no longer! I felt that I must scream or die! and now --again! --hark! louder! louder! louder! louder!

"Villains!" I shrieked, "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! --tear up the planks! here, here! --It is the beating of his hideous heart!"'

"Was he always insane?" asked Pernia.

"What do you think?" asked Seto, closing the book and placing it by the bedside table.

"I think his guilt was starting to eat away at him," she said, shifting her body up so that she rested higher on his chest and buried her nose in his neck. "And that his guilt is what brought on the beating of the dead man's heart."

"Or perhaps the man's heart really was beating," whispered Seto, in a voice that caused both a shiver of fear and desire to curl up her spine. "Perhaps, it really did want vengeance by driving his murder to insanity."

Pernia stared up at him and in the light of the lamp she saw something in his eyes that made her feel very afraid; but of what and for whom she did not know.

End of Flashback

Pernia opened the book and began to read it silently to herself.

'TRUE! --nervous --very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses --not destroyed --not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily --how calmly I can tell you the whole story.'

Elsewhere

Seto Kaiba sat on the opposite side of the table from his step father with the Big Five standing behind him. While he wouldn't trust the men with his life; they were certainly sneaky and underhanded enough to get the job done and all six of them now owned at least three quarters of the companies stock, Seto of course owned the majority of it.

"We now own the majority of Kaiba Corporation," smirked Seto, crossing his legs and resting his chin on his interlaced hands. "You loose father."

Author's Notes: I am thinking of eventually having this be an A/U of the original season before progressing into the American seasons.


End file.
